


GROWING UP AND SADNESS

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad!Jack, Sad!Mark, and its also super fucking short, its not that sad actually, what is this trash, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of the relationship between Jack and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GROWING UP AND SADNESS

**Author's Note:**

> IGNORE THE TITLE idk what to name it. This had been in my notes for literally like 4 months and i didnt edit it but its ok.

Jack had moved to America with his family when he was 13. His dad had gotten a great job, and said it would 'be a great move!' Jack was miserable at first. A new school, new friends, new everything! The city of Cincinnati, Ohio was a huge change from the big backyard in Ireland. 

The house was nice; a two story, 4 bedroom house in the suburbs. Lots of windows and deep red bricks. A nice sized yard, and wonderful neighbors. Next to them was the Fischbach family, and on the other side a couple in their 60s. Across the street lived a young couple, maybe 25 years old. Jack and his mum and dad went around introducing themselves on the second day after moving. 

 

!@#$%^&*

 

Mark and Jack became best friends over the summer. Marks other friends all lived farther into the city, so they mostly talked over skype, and would meet Jack once school started. 

 

!@#$%^&*

 

"Mark, I'm- I'm going to university." Jack said. They were sitting on Marks bed, a few days after senior graduation. 

"Well, yeah, dummy I know that." Mark said, smiling widely. 

Jack smiled a bit, but was hesitant to say what he wanted to say.

"In Ireland" 

Marks' face immediately fell while the other man put on a nervous smile.

'Oh, um which school?" 

 

!@#$%^&*

The first goodbye was hard.

Mark went to the airport with Jack, taking in all the last moments before the Irishman would have to leave.

 

!@#$%^&*

As soon as he was all unpacked and could relax, Jack skyped Mark.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Jack!"

!@#$%^&*

They talked for hours, making up the lost week of contact. It was 3 in the morning, and it wasn't helping Jacks' jet-lag. 

"Same time Saturday?"

Mark nodded. "Sweet dreams, Jackaboy."

"Goodnight, Markimoo."

 

Neither of them wanted to stop talking, but there were things to do, people to see, and sleep to be had. Both would see each other in the future, but that future seemed so far away.


End file.
